


Reassignment: Alaska

by Deksin_Nisked



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deksin_Nisked/pseuds/Deksin_Nisked
Summary: After two of the three remaining clandestine operatives in Project freelancer are deemed expendable by the Director, the remaining soldier is folded into the main program and assigned to Agent Carolina as her new second in command.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom, reviews and critiques are welcomed and encouraged.

A lone figure in dark green Mark 6 armor kneels on top of a building, trying desperately to filter out the inane chatter coming through his comms. This was supposed to be a stealth operation, with some semblance of subtlety involved. Despite this, or possibly because of this, the other two agents assigned to his squad hadn't shut up since they'd left the Mother of Invention. 

"Hey Alaska, you've been quiet for like, ten minutes now" Ohio's voice snaps his attention from the task at hand as it fills his helmet, "Did we say something wrong? You're usually pretty uh, what's the word I'm looking for? Hey, Cali, what word would you use to describe Alaska?" 

"Jovial, or light hearted." For what it's worth, California has only be speaking when Ohio directly asks her a question. Which is often. Very often.

"Yeah, that one. Jovia-" A ping appears on his radar and Alaska shushes Ohio before zooming his scope in on his teammates. 

From this distance, even with as powerful a scope as he has, he can barely make out the decals on their armor. In a lesser soldier's hands or, more accurately, eyes even those would be obscured. Three more dots appear on radar and he highlights two positions in good cover for his closer teammates to stand in on their HUDs.   
Alaska slowly exhales as all four dots become soldiers, walking into view. Armor markings indicate local militia, but their posture is too straight, their weapons too well maintained for a ragtag force. These were the targets, right on time. 

Just as Alaska is about to give the order to open fire a direct channels opens and the voice of Leonard Church fills his ears. 

"This is a private relay, Agent. Do you read me, Alaska?" The Director's voice is almost as clear as he is in person. 

"I read you, Director. New orders" Alaska tightens his grip on his rifles as the four soldiers come closer and closer to his teammates. They had less than a minute before they were on top of them, and only slightly more than two minutes before they passed out of sight again. He knew that Ohio and California would stay out of sight until he gave an order. They were the top three for a reason, after all.

"I need you to report to the extraction site asap, Agent. The mission has been compromised and you've been called back."

"Why is this a private message, shouldn't the others be informed as well?" Alaska had never been personally messaged by the Director before but he recognized the gravity of the situation. This was a clandestine op, if it had been compromised then it was possibly that the four soldiers closing on Ohio and California already knew where they were.

"There isn't enough time. You're to disable the freelancer tech in each of their suits and head for extraction. Do you understand me, Agent Alaska? They are expendable, you are not." With that said, the channel shuts off and Alaska is left with an order he thought he'd never have. 

"Alaska, orders?" California's voice seems distant as Alaska trains his sights on his red clad partner. Where his hands are steady, his mind is shaken. He'd been with these two for years, spent every waking moment with them. He'd trained with them, eaten with them, slept in the same barracks with them. He'd sat by Ohio's bed in the medbay for nearly a week when she took a bullet to the lung and nearly died. California had been there when both of them when their nightmares were too much to sleep through. 

Alaska turns his comm off, so they won't hear his breath hitch when he pulls the trigger. Ohio turns to look back, knowing full well that she wouldn't see Alaska, when two shots tear through her armor, one passing through her chest and destroying her armor enhancements and the other catching her square in the throat to decimate her implants. Not even a full second later, California suffers the same fate. The sound of four sniper shots rings out across the city as their bodies hit the ground. 

With a deep breath, Alaska stands up and makes his way to the edge of the building and begins his descent via rope. The extraction point is miles outside of the city, but the walk there seems to take no time at all. He barely notices as he steps onto a Pelican and merely grunts as he sits down, letting the pilot know that he was the only one coming back from the mission. 

He's ushered to the briefing room as soon as he's off the Pelican. He's been reassigned, the Counselor tells him. Since he's the last clandestine operative in the program, he's being folded over to the main group and his score has been carried over to the main scoreboard. He's number two now, beneath Agent Carolina, who is his new commanding officer. He's to report to her on the training deck at 0600 tomorrow. 

He doesn't remember much after that, having been drifting listlessly through the ship when he realizes that he's come to his old quarters. When he pulls a glove off to press it to the scanner, it pings and turns red. A message runs across his helmet's HUD: "Room reassignment; main barracks, room 1. Bunkmate, Agent Carolina." With a sigh, he goes to the closest elevator and decides that sleep isn't what he needs. He needs to hit something.

When he gets to the training deck, it's well past midnight and he's surprised to see that someone is still on the floor. He watches from the doorway as a teal clad agent rapidly burns through her sparring program. As soon as it's done FILLS announces that she'd shaved a tenth of a second off her record and offers to run it again. Alaska watches as the leaderboard pops up on the holoscreen above the door and several hundred points are awarded to Agent Carolina. Seems he'd stumbled onto one of her late night training sessions. He takes his helmet off and raps his knuckles against the metal wall, trying to get her attention.

"I know you're there, I was ignoring you for a reason rookie." The sparring program starts back up. 

"Not a rookie, boss." He moves away from the door and begins to pull off his armor. "Been here as long as you have, sir. Just haven't had the spotlight like you do." Once he's down to just the body suit he sits down and begins to go through a few warmup stretches. "Thought I'd see what the main training deck was like, didn't think I'd be meeting you so soon. Should have known you'd be here though. No one stays on the leaderboard for this long without near constant training, let alone holding the number one position for months at a time. I should know, I was top of my board for a good while as well."

She finishes the program again, cursing under her breath as FILLS announces her score. She'd been just a second slower than last time. "Do you have to talk so much? Some of us are trying to actually accomplish something here." She rounds on him and pulls her helmet off. She stops when she gets a good look at his face. "Who the fuck are you?"

He stands up before bending forward and touching the ground in front of his toes. "Check the board, Boss. Its always got an answer." He smiles and moves over to a set of weights and begins to load up a bar with several hundred pounds on each side. "Spot me for a moment, boss? Gravity here is stronger than my old training deck, not sure I can get this much here."

Carolina looks at the board, wondering what he was talking about when she sees a new name in the number two spot. "Agent Alaska? No one has that codename, rookie." She crosses the room and stands behind him as he lifts the bar off it's resting place and begins to bench press it. "How are you already number two?"

"They didn't... Brief you?" Alaska grunts with exertion as he silently counts his reps. "Freelancer's got... a couple different groups... you know." 

"Yeah, we're the main group, the one that the public sees the most. Then there's a group trained specifically for piloting and space combat and another one for research and development."

"One more... Boss..." His silent count hits fourty and he doesn't seem to slow down at all. "One that doesn't get seen... Freelancer does clandestine ops... But sometimes, you need someone to... do the really dirty stuff. I was that someone... Well, me and two others... They didn't make it out of... Our last mission. I got folded into the main... Program." He can feel his muscles start to burn and he starts to count from zero again.

"And they carried your score over to the main board. Which means, you're on my squad now. And the Director decided I didn't need to know that... Fucker." Her eyebrows furrow as Alaska puts the bar back and sits up. "Only eighty reps?"

"Yup. Just wanted a warmup. I came here to do some close combat training, actually." He begins to put his armor back. He glances up at the leaderboard. "Speaking of close combat, you've got the best score I've seen on the martial arts program by at least six seconds. We aren't supposed to be formally introduced till tomorrow morning, but some friendly sparring can't hurt can it?" He puts his helmet back on and stands up, holding out a hand to Carolina. He hadn't quite realized how much taller he was until he was looking down at her. 

She looks down at it and one side of her mouth quirks upwards. "No, I guess it can't. Don't go easy on me because of my size, rookie." She puts her helmet on and turns to walk to the center of the room. "You can shake my hand when you reach number one again."

Alaska follows her and smiles widely under his helmet. "I wouldn't dream of it, boss."


End file.
